gtafandomcom-20200222-history
De Santa Residence
Michael's mansion is a safehouse in Grand Theft Auto V. Description Located in Rockford Hills, a high-class residential neighborhood in Los Santos, San Andreas. Michael lives here along with his familiy. The house first appears in the mission given to Franklin Clinton by Simeon Yetarian, Complications. It has a pool, hot-tub, and a tennis court, which Michael can play tennis against Amanda De Santa. A garage that holds two cars is also found here. The house's interior is made up of three bedrooms and a bathroom upstairs, and a large living room, kitchen, and doors to garage/outside downstairs. It is possible that there are more bathrooms in the home, because certain doors upstairs cannot be entered. The house is of Spanish Renaissance architecture, a style that is very popular in Beverly Hills. This is the very first safehouse Michael has at the beginning of the game. Each time Michael appears in the house, certain family members will appear. For example, there will be times Michael will enter the house and find Amanda in the kitchen drinking, outside near the pool doing yoga, or simply sitting in the couch relaxing. The next time Michael appears in the house, Amanda might not be around, instead, Jimmy De Santa might be in his bedroom. However, Tracey De Santa very rarely appears in the house. Notable Residents *Michael De Santa *Amanda De Santa *Jimmy De Santa *Tracey De Santa Staff *Eva - Maid *Carlos - Gardener Vehicles * Michael's Tailgater * Amanda's Sentinel * Tracey's Issi * A grey Bison (seen until Marriage Counseling) * Jimmy's BeeJay XL (repossessed in Complications) * Michael's red Premier (appears after Did Somebody Say Yoga?; replaces Michael's black Tailgater until Jimmy returns it). * Player's choice vehicles. Trivia *Whenever Michael enters the house, he will make a remark saying he is home. A quote often used when he enters the house is "Honey I'm home!", or "I'm home if anybody gives a shit". **One possible line of dialogue for Michael to shout is "Daddy's back, bitches!", the first line of dialogue in Grand Theft Auto IV. *Michael can interact with Jimmy, Amanda and the house cleaners if the player presses right on the Directional Pad when near them. When he does so, they will respond to him kindly or disrespectfully. Amanda usually responds to Michael with sarcastic remarks such as "I wonder where I went wrong". Jimmy usually responds respectly to his father, on the other hand. If Michael happens to interact with Tracey, however, she will not respond, disrespectfully. The house maid and cleaners do not respond when interacted with since Michael usually tells them "Keep doing what you're doing". Gallery Michael's House-Top-Down View-GTAV.png|Top-Down View. Pool55555.jpg|The pool/backyard of the house. MichaelAndJimmy-GTAV.png|Michael and Jimmy, as seen in the gameplay trailer. Bugs/Glitches *Early in the game, many players may see Michael's family members standing on top of furniture. Notably the sofa and kitchen surfaces. *A rare glitch which causes the residents and random pedestrian to spawn in Michael's mansion in huge numbers, causing the game to freeze. Category:Safehouses Category:Safehouses in GTA V Category:Los Santos in GTA V Category:Rockford Hills